Happy Christmas Un día normal en la vida de todos…
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Happy Christmas [ Que es lo que pasa en un día normal de los personajes de Inazuma, en especial en una fecha como es navidad ] mal summay pasen y leen este fic con mas de una historia de los personajes de Inazuma eleven y demás temporadas...
1. Haruna x Tachimukai

Saludos! he llegado con este fic por ahora de tres capitulo

"Happy Christmas"  
>Un día normal en la vida de todos… no contiene nada de <em>yaoi<em>, solo una historia en la vida normal y cotidiana de todos espero pronto colocar mas capítulos, espero les gusten los tres primeros que he colocado continuación...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1 Haruna x Tachimukai<strong>

Esto fue hace más de 10 años, la primavera había llegado dejando que las flores expusieran su belleza así como aroma y las sakuras que caían de las ramas de los arboles danzaran con el viento hacia el suelo, un estanque o alguna persona cercana, la primavera de ese año fue el inicio a descubrí a la persona que realmente amo y sigo amando a pesar de los años…

Estaba en mi segundo año de secundaria, las personas que conocía habían pasado a la preparatoria entre todas esas personas estaba mi hermano a quien solo podía ver cunado iba a su casa o el venia por mí, pero eso solo ocurría muy esporádicamente, en esa primavera de llevaría a cabo un partido amistoso entre los sempais de la preparatoria y los chicos que aún estaban en secundaria, por lo tanto algunos rostros que había dejado ve ver de chicos de mi edad que iban a otras secundarias,

Ese marzo en ese mes que los chicos se reunían para jugar note más que nunca a mi mejor amigo, Tachimukai Yuuki a quien siempre animaba cundo estábamos en alguna práctica, pero esta vez lo vi diferente, por alguna razón mientras lo miraba jugar desde el banquillo me pareció muy grande la imagen que emitía, después del partido todos se iba a ir, así que me acerque tachimukai…

-hoy realmente defendiste como nunca la portería, Tachimukai-kun-

-gracias Otonashi, a decir verdad jamás dejo de practicar-

-eso es tan digno de ti el querer superarte, pero debes en cuando debería dejar de lado la práctica, tanto te agotara antes de disfrutar tu juventud-

-es verdad, supongo tienes razón-

Aun podía conversar con el como siempre, pero ahora me sentía muy confundía, cuando se fue hacia los demás me sentí triste, como si no viera atras ves de mí, así que me decidí a hacerle llegar mis sentimientos de alguna forma,

al día siguiente durante mi descanso le había escrito una tarjeta, por mis nervios la había hecho 10 veces ya no estaba tan segura de quererle entregar algo que ni yo sabía si decía lo que sentía lo que deseaba demostrarle,

Cuando llegue a la cancha él estaba con los chicos del segundo año jugando, al final aun es un niño, me senté bajo la copa de un árbol viéndolo jugar, hasta que había recordado había olvidado mis apuntes así que me pare de ese lugar y me fui, al mi regreso vi a Tachimukai junto a Kogure, kurimatsu y kabeyama leyendo una hoja sin mucho chiste cuando me acerque para poder hablar con el escuche lo que leían en voz alta…

" _Tachimukai….siempre e creído eres un jugador impresionante que cada día intenta superarse así mismo poco a poco más que nadie y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tienes un gran valor y determinación creo que eres alguien de mi completa admiración_ "

Tras escuchar eso me sentí nerviosa y avergonzada, pero fue que me alivio y decepcione al escuchar que había olvidado firmarla, supongo los nervios hizo olvidara ese detalle, pero me sentía feliz de no hacerlo como decepcionada,

Al día síguete hice otra carta más y me dirigí a la secundaria Raimon y me acerque hasta la cancha donde estaban los chicos jugando y le hable a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu quienes eran los más cercanos a el…

-chicos han visto a Tachimukai-

-bueno- _miraba Kabeyama a kurimatsu_-

-el regreso hoy a Fukuoka, Otonashi-san- _le respondía Kurimatsu a su amiga_-

-¿que…?-

-a decir verdad él dijo quería hablarte ante de marcharse seguro no tarda-

-está bien-

me fui de ahí y espere a Tachimukai apareciera en la puerta de Raimon, pero solo miraba a los demás alumnos llegar y el no aprecia, supongo termino yéndose sin despedirse de su amiga, tenía aquella carta entre mis manos y la iba a romper y echarla a la basura pero en esa carta estaba lo que sentía por el sin olvidar filmarla, estaba triste aun así la metí al maletín de estudio y me adentre a la escuela, escuche alguien me llamaba pero ya era tarde la campaña estaba sonando y estaba muy atrasada para llegar por esperarlo ,

Mientras estaba en mi quinta hora de estudio busque la carta, pero no estaba, revise en todo el maletín, mis libretas de apuntes y no estaba, la había perdido, bueno no me importaba ahora, aunque alguien la encontrara y leyera hay muchas personas con el nombre de él y el mío,

Estuve muy triste pensando que no le había importado, hasta que un día sonó mi celular, al tomarlo vi la pantalla era el, quería contestarle, pero estaba triste, se había ido sin siquiera saber lo que sentía o despedirse así que no respondí jamás sus llamadas…

pero, 10 años después y con la llegada de la navidad he olvidado por completo lo que sentía por el cuándo era una niña de 14 años, a hora era una adulta quien ayudaba en casa de su hermano a preparar los detalles de una fiesta en su mansión para todos sus amigos, la noche llegaba y el frió comenzaba dando paso a la nevada, todos los chicos que alguna vez jugaron para Inazuma Japan llegaron a la mansión de mi hermano claro así como algunos jóvenes invitados que siempre están con mi hermano y su entrenador Endou, entre tanta gente me era difícil respirar así que salí al balcón ,

La casa de mi hermano estaba a lo alto en una colina desde donde se miraba la cuidad inazuma, parecía una postal el paisaje desde ese aquel lugar, aunque comenzaba helar no quería entrar, pero de la nada alguien se acercó a mí con un abrigo y me cubrió con él, al ver quien era me sorprendí mucho, bueno no hace mucho lo había vuelto a ver, pero recordar recientemente esas cartas me hacían sentir triste frente a el…

-estas congelándote por que no vas adentro-

-estoy bien, a decir verdad quiero estar aquí-

-bueno, puedo acompañarte, ¿cierto?-

-quisiera estar sola, realmente-

-bueno, espero estés bien pero...-

Aunque quería que se fuera algo dentro d mi gritaba con fuerza, "no te vayas, quédate por favor junto a mi esta vez"…

-pero no pudo dejarte sola, toma ponte esto hace demasiado frió-

Tachimukai se quitó una bufanda color blanca y la coloco en mi cuello para abrigarme, me sentí tan bien, a pesar de todo era un gran amigo, aunque lo miraba sonreír lo cual me hacía feliz, estaba congelándose era notorio ya que se había quitado su saco y bufanda para dármelas a mí para no congelarme aquí afuera,

-Haruna...yo, puedo preguntarte algo-

-¿qué es?- _mirando a el chico frete a ella_-

-tu…-_haciendo una leve pausa y ver a la chica frente ale con algo de nostalgia_- no, antes creo que debí decirte me iba a Fukuoka aunque intente llamarte pero no volteaste-

-¿Qué cosa?- _sorprendida por lo que escuchaba_-

-ese día que me iba llegue a tu escuela pero era muy tarde me sentí muy mal porque aunque te llame no volteaste, pero sabes...me encontré tu carta muy cercas de la entrada de Raimon-

-¿Qué cosa?- _sintiéndose algo apenada_-

-no recuerdo bien el contenido de aquella carta pero decía lo mucho que admirabas mi determinación y eso te gustaba, por ello querías tener la oportunidad de ser un poco más que amigos y que estuviéramos juntos por siempre-

-yo…-

-supongo la Otonashi de ese entonces y la bella chica frete a mí son distintas, pero siempre tendrás mi amistad si es lo que quieres ahora-

-no, no quiero-

-vaya, supongo que está bien-

-no, lo que quiero decir es, Tachimukai tú me gustas, la chica de ese momento se dio por vencida, pero la chica frete a ti no, quiero…yo…- _sonrojándose_-

-Haruna quieres salir conmigo y…solo tal vez….aceptar ser mi novia-

-sí, -sonriendo- …si quiero-

Por alguna razón en medio de mi felicidad comencé a llorar, me sentía muy feliz, el chico frete a mi alguien quien siempre quise como amigo ahora quería tanto como yo salir juntos y esta juntos,

Salimos de esa fiesta sin que nadie lo notara, tomamos un servicio de taxi y llegamos a la ciudad, una vez en el distrito de comercios, caminamos uno muy cercas del otro tomados de la mano entre las bellas iluminaciones y decoraciones del centro, los colores cálidos de la navidad y la nieve cayendo ligeramente sobre nosotros así como el calor que hay en esta temporada de navidad me sentía muy feliz, quiera sujetar su mano firmemente y que ese día durase para siempre, quería estar con el chico que amo y si era un sueño no despertar de él.

* * *

><p>hasta aqui el primer capitulo con una de mis parejas favoritas ,espero les gustara.<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


	2. Karaoke

**A continuación el capitulo dos con mis siguientes personajes favoritos y entre todos los hermanos Tsurigi,espero les agrade...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2 karaoke<strong>

-me alegra que tu operación este dando resultados hermano- _hablaba kyosuke para su hermano_-

-sí, solo necesito un poco de terapia más y tal vez pronto deje las muletas- _le respondía yuuichi a su hermano con quien recorría la ciudad_-

- eso me da mucho gusto, bien ya que estamos aquí que tal si vamos a algún lugar-

-no sé, _-mirando frete a ellos_- hay mucha gente y con esto no puedo moverme en lugar con mucha multitud-

-ya sé, porque no vamos a un karaoke. Hermano-

-no sé, ¿solo dos personas es aburrido?-_pensando en algo_- ...yace, Kyosuke por que no invita a tus amigos a que se nos unan-

-que, estas seguro, no prefieres a tus amigos, Hermano-

-no, la verdad aunque quisiera seguro tendría planes, así que por que no los invitas o acaso te da pena cantar con público o que sean mejor que tu- _sonriendo_-

-que dices, claro que no enseguida les hablo cuando estemos en el karaoke-

-está bien-

Ese día mi hermano y yo regresábamos de su debilitación en el hospital de Inazuma, poco apoco comenzaba a caminar pero aun necesitaba las muletas para hacer apoyo, pero el medico aseguraba que dentro de poco podría andar sin ellas y comenzar una vida activa claro junto a sus límites, pero podía ir donde quisiera, así que aprovechando es la víspera de navidad mi hermano y yo deseamos estar juntos por ello lo acompañe yo en vez de mis padres que siempre lo acompañan, aunque por el para que se sienta cómodo haría cualquier cosa aunque no lo pida,

Una vez llegamos mi hermano y yo pedimos una de las salas y tras entrar en una decido llamar a tenma para que invite a quien quiera no pasando de 6 personas a un karaoke, tan solo escucho eso que acepto y colgó, vaya ni siquiera me dejo decirle el lugar así que le envié por mensaje el lugar donde estaría y sin tardar mucho llego el acompañado de sus compañeros de clases y Kageyama con quien yo compartía curso…

Entramos donde mi hermano nos espera quien ya había pedido algo y nos esperaba en uno de los asientos del lugar…

-Hermano ya conoces a Tenma, lo recuerdas-

-sí, un gusto verte de nuevo, tenma-kun-

-no, un placer que yuuichi-san nos invitara,… a cierto ellos son nuestros amigos del club de futbol de primer años…, él es shinsuke-

-hola, -hablando muy animado como siempre- soy Nishizono shinsuke un gusto de conocerlo-

-él es Masaki kariya-

-que tal- _saludando de una forma agradable_-

-y él es Hikaru Kageyama-

-muchas gracias por invitarnos- haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hermano kyosuke, gracias por cuidar de él, espero no les cause problemas-

-¿hermano, que estás diciendo?-

-no, tsurugi es un gran amigo –_decía tenma, para después saludar los cuatro chicos en coro_- además el placer es nuestro-

-bien supongo que ya que estanos aquí no queda más que comenzar a cantar-

-¡sí!-

Ver a mi hermano sonreír y tan feliz me hacía olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado este años, ya que el siempre me animaba a seguir en el deporte que tanto nos gusta, así que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta este karaoke, y tras elegir una lista de canciones comenzaron a cantar los primeros

Tenma: Soyokaze Dream, Masaki y Hikaru: Houkago no chemistry, Nishizono y Hikaru: Kokoro jump y por ultimo yo y mi hermano y yo con Onaji yume

Además de esa lista de canciones hubo muchas más, me daba gusto ver a mi hermano mayor feliz, era lo único que deseaba esta navidad, ve a mi hermano mayor feliz más que nunca y me alegraba tenma y los demás fueran parte de esto, a decir verdad, era mejor con más personas como él había mencionado antes.

Después de estar en el Karaoke un par de horas fue tiempo de pagar e irnos, tenma se fue junto los demás quienes irían de regreso a casa de Tenma y yo me fui con mi hermano a casa, cuando estábamos por llegar de la nada saco el tema de lo que estábamos haciendo hoy…

-sabes kyosuke, me dio gusto pasar este día contigo y tus amigos, todos son muy agradables sin duda será algo que recordare por siempre-

-podremos hacerlo seguido si quieres hermano-

-lo pensare, por ahora disfrutemos de las vacaciones de invierno juntos-

-claro hermano, estas vacaciones estaré junto a ti-

-bueno espero estés listo para un competencia de videojuegos-

-estas bromeando hermano soy mejor que nadie-

-no creas que yo no kyosuke-

A pesar de todo un poco en el fondo ambos aun éramos ese par de niños unidos que jugaban no solo como hermanos sino como amigos que cuidaba y jugaban junto al otro siempre, y así esperaba fuera por siempre, tener este lazo de hermandad con mi hermano

* * *

><p>espero les agradara el capitulo ya saben que pueden comentar si le agrado o no ..<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


	3. Natsumi x Endou

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo con otros personajes ,espero les guste mucho...asi como los anteriores

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 Natsumi y Endou<strong>

Son vacaciones de invierno y lo único que hago es estar viendo televisión, vaya a veces quisiera salir a jugar bajo la nieve como cuando tenía 14 años y competía con todos mis amigos, pero actualmente no puedo ni siquiera hablar con ellos, ya que estaba ocupados, lose por que no hace mucho que había llamado a todos y cada uno de mis amigos…

-endou preparare la cena hay algo especial que quieras hoy-

-veamos…-_pensando_- natsumi, por que no vamos caminar por la cuidad, yace vayamos al cine sí y comamos fuera de casa-

-estas seguro, esta por preparar un Okonomiyaki para ti-

-vamos después será, acaso no quieres salir-

-está bien no te rechazare la invitación-

Natsumi es una gran esposa aunque a veces me reclama por todo como recuerdo con ella cuando mi madre me gritaba por no colocar todo en su lugar o llegar tarde, pero aun así a pesar de sus defectos o virtudes es una gran esposa sé que no me equivoque al casarme con ella hace un año…

Ambos salimos de casa tras colocarnos unos abrigos y salir a las calles cubiertas de nieve a pesar del frió se miraba mucha gente a los alrededores hasta que después de caminar un poco nos paramos frete a un aparador o mejor dicho natsumi...

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada solo que ver ese vestido de novia me recuerda al día que nos casamos, lo recuerdas-

-claro cómo olvidarlo fue algo muy especial-

-endou, sabes aun te amo demasiado-

-yo a ti también- sonriendo-

ver a natsumi feliz me hacía recordar el día en que nos casamos, ella lucia realmente bonita con ese vestido, todos nuestros amigos estaba ahí lo cual era algo bueno además de los regalos que llevaron, realmente soy feliz de tomar esa decisión sin importar nada, siempre amare a natsumi…

-natsumi, por que no vamos a comer algo y después vamos ese lugar-

-¿Cuál lugar?-

-ya veras, ven vamos a comer-

-si tienes abre hubiésemos comido en casa-

-para que molestarte, vamos-

Ambos llegamos a un restaurante y tras probar una deliciosa comida estilo occidente nos fuimos a dar un paseo largo, mientras ella se abrazaba a mi y caminábamos, aunque estábamos en silencio el verla tan feliz no hacía necesario habláramos, después de un rato en silencio llegamos a el lugar que para mí me era muy especial además desde ese lugar se podía observar perfectamente la cuidad…

-este lugar es-

-sí, es la torre de Inazuma, además no solo te traje aquí por eso, sino por la vista, natsumi, aún me gustas y regresar aquí me hace pensar en lo mucho que me gustas-

-endou, me haces muy feliz-

Ver su sonrisa era lo único que me hacía feliz después de ella estaba mi pasatiempo favorito el fútbol, mi trabajo como entrenador y mis mejores amigos, pero ante todo mi amor por ella y el quererla ver feliz siempre junto a mí, después de eso nos fuimos al cine a pasar un rato de calidad como pareja.

* * *

><p>espero fueran del agrado las tres historias, pronto estaré subiendo las demás, sin mas matanne! cuídense.<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_


End file.
